User blog:Godzillavkk/Galen Marek vs Zen-Aku
Galen Marek: The SIth Apprentice turned Jedi Knight who started the Galactic Civil War Zen-Aku: The Wolf alter ego of Marik, who gave the Wild Force Rangers a run for their money WHO IS DEADLIEST!??? Before we begin i'd like to make a embarrassing confession, I accidentally posted an exact copy of this page as a page, not a blog. I mostly use an I-pad on this sight, and sometimes the controls act a little funky, I'm thinking about replacing this device, but now I think we're getting to technical here, time for the big show! This is a battle that pits two badass villains who later redeemed themselves. But in the end, who will be left standing? The battle will take place on the Jungle Planet Ithor, it's in the Star Wars universe and it's people are nature worshippers, it's the perfect battleground for these two in my opinin. Info Galen Marek was born of Kashyyk, but was not granted a happy childhood, the Galactic Empire discovered his Jedi fathers presence, overran Kashyyk's defence and slew his father. Darth Vader took the young boy as his secret apprentice hoping to overthrow the Emperor. Vader sent Marek to slay numerous Jedi, but betrayed him when the Emperor discovered their plot. Later, after healing Marek, Vader sent his apprentice to form a Rebel Alliance to distract the Emperor while he and Vader kill him. But Vader betrated Marek again and captured the Rebel leaders whom Marek had grown close to. Marek went to the still under construction death star where he defeated Vader and the Emperor and rescued the Rebels, but sacrificed his life in the process. Xen-Aku was born Marik, the 6th guardian of Animeria, a nature worshipping kingdom. But his life changed when the evil Orgs invaded Animeria. When Animus, the God of Animeria and creator of the Wild Zords was slain, Marik donned the cursed wolf mask to avenge the god. While he defeated Master Org, this came at the cost of his goodness, as he turned evil, he begged the other guardians to kill him, but they could not kill a fellow warrior, inatead they sealed him inside an underground tomb where he remained for 3000 years. Eventually he was released by the Org General Nyzor, but by this time, a new personality had taken over Marik, Zen-aku. Zen-aku refused to pledge his loyalty to Master Org and instead embarked on his own quest to destroy the Rangers. He defeated them numerous times with his superior powers and own Megazord. But soon memories of his returned, he stared performing good deeds and eventually he was split into two beings, Zen-Aku himself and Marik. The two were last seen wandering into the wilderness seeking their redemption. Weapons and Abilities Galen Marek Lightsaber Telekenises Force Lightning Force repulse Zen-Aku Crescent Blade Wild Dagger Dark Energy The Predizord X-Factors Galen Marek Speed, 73, Galen Marek was a fast warrior and was able to beat vader because of this, but he could only put up short bursts of force speed Intellect, 84, Galen Marek was able to identify weak points in his enemies quickly, allowing him to take out enemies much bigger then him Strength, 96, Galen Marek was one of the most powerful force users and was able to beat Palpatine, the strongest sith of all time Combat experience, 87, Galen Marek lived a short life, but was able to defeat powerful Jedi and SIth Zen-Aku Speed, 95, Zen Aku could fight enemies in blurs of motion leaving them confused and dazed Intellect, 79, Zen Aku was smart, but relied a little bit more on his power to defeat his enemies Strength, 89, Zen-Aku could defeat all 5 Rangers by himself easily, but at times showed signs of bleeding and injury Combat experince, 95, Xen-Aku has lived for at least 3000 years and was a guardian of Animeria, and used his years of experience to dfeat the rangers who only had a few months experience Other Info The big question a bet a lot of people will have, is if Zen-Aku is forced to summon the Predizord, will it be to much for Marek or will he find a weak spot? Marek has taken out scout walkers, rancors, and sarlaccs, could he do the same thing to the Predizord or not? Also Zen-Aku mostly fought more then one enemy at a time, will he be used to fighting a single foe? Marek often fought in one-on-one duels, but will Zen-Aku be to powerul? Leave your votes below, battle begins This October. As for my edge, I give my vote to Zen-Aku, his weapons and powers are going to be so alien fom what Marek is expecting, it'll give him the edge. Battle Galen Marek enters the Star Destroyer Executor's command deck, where his master Darth Vader is waiting. "What is thy bidding my master?". Vader turns to his apprentice. "I've received a distress call from the imperial base on the Jungle Planet of Ithor, see for yourself." Vader turns on the holoscreen. An Imperial officer is seen looking panicked. "This is Governor Keenah on Ithor requesting immediante aid! Our defences are breached and only a few of us are left! Some type of warrior, he's unstoppable! Can't hold him for long..." a boom sound is heard. The Governor runs of the screen, some stormtroopers appear on the screen shooting something, all get zapped by some lighting." Vader shuts down the screen. "A being strong in the dark side has attacked the Imperials on Ithor, find him and destroy him." Marek bows and replies with "I shall leave at once master." Meanwehile on Ithor, a wolf like humanoid walks away from burning Imperial buildings and into the jungle. Zen-Aku's quest for redemption has lead him of planet to destroy a tyrannical government that has harmed everything he and his former alter-ego Marik have cared about, the Native Ithorians were almost like the people of Animaeria, and he vowed that what happened to Animeria would never happen to Ithor. at least there were no Orgs. Suddenly the Rouge Shadow descends from the sky. Zen-Aku looks up. "So the one they call 'Vader' comes to fight." The boarding ramp opens and Marek leaps down and lands 10 feet from Zen-Aku. "A boy!? That's what the Galactic Empire sends!?" exclaims the wolf warrior. Marek says nothing and ingnites his lightsaber. Knowing this means a threat, Zen-Aku summons a crescent shaped sword. Marek lifts a rock with the force and hurls it at Zen-Aku, Zen -Aku charges and slices the rock in half with his blade, Marek tries again with another rock with the same results. Zen-Aku closes in and lightsaber and crescent blade clash. Both attack and block evenly, but Marek soon notices that his one-handed style of fighting can't hold much longer against Zeb-aku's two handed defence and offence. So using force speed he tries to make some distence, but Zen-Aku closes the distance with his faster speed. He speeds around Marek leaving some scars in the blink of an eye. Eventually he stops, but Marek is injured. Zen-Aku draws his Wild Dagger and attacks. Marek is having extreme difficulty defending himself from the crescent blade and wild dagger combo, so he uses Force Repulse and blasts Zen-Aku away. Marek jumps onto a tree and shoots force lightining at Zen-Aku from above. It zaps Zen-Aku for a bit, but he quickly escapes with his speed. Zen-Aku finds cover, but sees that he's injured from the repulse nd lightning. Deciding to up the ante, takes 3 spheres, each with a animal like figure inside. Steps out revealing himself again to his enemy. He tosses his crystals in the air, and they land inside his Wild Dagger. "Dark Wild Zords Arise!" and then plays a sad sounding tune on his dagger. Marek is absolutly confused, nebver has he seen an enemy play music while fighting, but he knows something is up. Suddenly a giant wolf like creature that has a robotic appearence appears out of this air. It howls like a wolf, from a nearby lake a hammerhead shark creature emerges and from the earth, a alligator like creature emerges from the ground. Marek is shocked by the dark wild zords. Never had vader told him about them. The crystals fly out of the dagger. "Wolf, Hammerhead Shark and Alligator Zords! Combine!" The Alligator zord forms two humaoid legs while the Hammerhead Skark and Wolf zords form two arms, the a wolf's head with a hord on it's forhead appears on top. Zen-Aku vanishes and reappears in the cockpit. He places his dagger on a control panel. "Predazord awaken!" Marek not wanting to know what the predazord can do, starts jumping from tree to tree, not retreating from battle but jumping around the Predazord, looking for weaknesses. Zen-Aku spots Marek and tries to strike him with the Predazord but Marak dodges all the attacks. Marek jumps onto the Predazords shoulder and using his lightsaber cuts a hole in the predazords head. Zen-Aku turns to the hole as Marek jumps inside the cockpit. Zen-Aku raises his crescent blade and blocks Mareks lightsaber strike just in time, but Marek has Zen-Aku pinned to the controls. Knowing he can't hold against Marek using his blade, Zen-Aku knees Marek in the chest and shakes him off. Zen-Aku then zaps the recovering Marik with dark energy lightning. Marek can't defend himself from such a powerful attack, and falls to his knees. Zen-Aku raises his blade, and proceeds to slice Marak in half. Zen-Aku and the Predazord let out a victory cry that sounds like both a human victory cry and a wolf howl Winner-Zen-Aku Zen-Aku won due to his superior speed and greater combat experience. Marek was ultimatly to slow and two inexperienced to combat him. The Predazord also helped Zen-Aku greatly since none of Marak's attacks could damage or destroy it. Category:Blog posts